gaia
by newdarkking
Summary: what if naruto never summoned gamabunta when he fell what if the chasm went too the core where Gaia lay what if Gaia accidently fuse half of her whit naruto himself what if gods really exist and are now coming too test him of his worth would naruto be able too survive the wrath from gods from different universes ranging from kratos the killer of gods too zeus himself. naruharem


Hello this is my first story so if you don't think I made a mistake or two be kind enough too say tell me it would be much appreciated naruto is legally owned too masashi kishimoto and all he allowed too work whit him on it. Please support the official release

'I was falling I was FREAKING FALLING I never should have trusted that white haired pervert' a certain blond in an orange jumpsuit said as he fell down this seemingly endless valley.

'Is this how I die not reaching my dream not even dying for it just dying because a perverted man thought hey lets throw him down this cliff maybe he will use the chakra then damned pervert' you see normally he would naruto would use any tools he had no question however while fighting the snake sannin he realized he cant count on its chakra.

What if everyone knew how too shut it off his body hell so is he going to train in that den? Hell no. "I guess it's too late" naruto said as he fell down closing looking up and den darkness.

(Whit jiraiya)

"What is taking him so long he should have used its chakra and be up by now" said jiraiya out while looking down the chasm 'don't tell me he didn't use it but why' jiraiya started fearing for his godson.

You see jiraiya was narutos godfather but he had his spy network too maintain so he couldn't be whit naruto and take care of him and besides that if word got out jiraiya was seen whit a kid which is almost a perfect replica too the fourth hokage minato narutos father yea iwa would get all they could too kill him.

Not too spite his father he's sure of that onoki is not spiteful he just doesn't want another yellow flash. Starting too fear jiraiya looked at the scroll if naruto died his name should be blurry but instead of that he was surprised that narutos name is currently changing he cant make it out because it turned a blinding white and light is coming out of it tough he only had a split second too see it.

He swore he saw a G there but what does that mean. Does it mean he fused or something similar. 'I just hope that you will be okay naruto' was jiraiyas's thoughts as he left knowing naruto may never be the same should he survive this.

(Whit Gaia)

'What is happening someone has come trough the gate' thought Gaia the Mother of Nature herself she was in the form of a young blond girl whit green eyes looking at the person who fell in.

Whoever he is it looks like he is dying well no matter there is a problem you see the only thing, which comes here, is natural energy. It comes here so she can purify it she does that by bringing into her body and fusing it too her very own being and naturally purifying it and since the only thing which has come here is nature energy and she does that all the time.

Well let's just say she is currently fusing whit him. But so far only half of her is part of him and likewise half of him is part of her so she now has what humans call a personality.

But whit fusing of him she is now half Gaia she still has enough power too do her job of purifying natural energy but now he has become Gaia too father of nature. 'Well at least ill have another god whit me' now you might be wondering how is any of this possible and what does the mean by god.

Well you see Gaia is what many people call a god amongst gods don't get me wrong there are other gods whit such titles however they are far away maybe in other dimensions who knows. In any case a god amongst gods is pretty much what it says there are so strong they can create gods as long as its in their element the god of lightning can only create gods of lighting god of fire creates god of fires and so on their like their children she had only one child because she is the strongest among natures she is nature itself even if someone toke half her power she can restore it in an instant.

Her only child was the shinju tree a god among gods tree in the peoples minds at the time till kaguya otsutsuki ate a fruit from it becoming a god herself she only toke a portion her 2 sons had enough too get a fourth of the power 25% percent basically the shinju in a rage of his stolen power which they called chakra went too attack them and take back its power.

However the family had other plans and decided too seal it in the moon however in a last ditch effort too stop them he failed but grabbed kaguya whit him too eternal damnation. Her sons couldn't do anything too save her from her prison but together whit combing their power once they became gods amongst gods and made a prophecy of someone who would train students till one of them would save the new world or destroy it they made this prophecy also too sent the child of it a message too save their mother.

Now years later the child who fell too the core of this world too Gaia herself right now share her existence her memories are his and his are hers their the same yet their not.

(Naruto pov)

When opening my eyes I thought id see heaven not knowledge too such an extent it almost fried my brain tough I understood bits and pieces it was still hard too put together. I just became a god amongst god oh sweet kami what was he going too tell the others.

Normally id Bragg the hell about it but considering Gaia's memories waits a minute that's right Gaia she could never mind I see it. She messed up well she didn't mess up she was just too focused too such an extent she forgot herself in a way I saved her. Yet by doing that I became her weird I feel smarter no I'm not smarter I just know more knowledge id say I am wiser.

Being smart and being wise are 2 different things. Being smart is when you know information and how too use it being wise means you has experience of life. Currently I've seen all life except some of the more recent ones. Seems most I know handles about my past like my parents kami damn it.

"What shall I do now" that's one question I wonder what should I do now den I realized. I never accomplished my dream now I have enough power too make it reality I have the power now I need the people.

But I could not leave my other half here that would be cruel now that she regained herself. I summoned a clone before taking my hand out and showing her my palm.

"Do you want too go trough life's adventure whit me" I asked her whit a smile waiting for her too take my hand she smiled and toke it but before going trough the adventure of this life we should probably get the hang of our powers unless the planets blows up and so we left leaving the clone too do our job. Kind of like paperwork speaking of I should probably tell jisan about it.

(Time of the chunnin exam)

The crowd was cheering at the potential chunin and couldn't wait for some action tough a group of kids were a bit worried.

"Where is that baka he should be here by now?" asked a worried kiba and looking around the arena whit the rest of the rookies who isn't in the center of the arena.

"He probably lost track of time and overslept" sakura said whit ino nodding in agreement they seen him around anywhere he must have trained nonstop.

'Naruto-kun where are you' thought a worried hinata (AN by the way everyone cloths except those I change have cannon outfits) and wondering when her not so secret crush was coming.

"It doesn't matter he will lose he has no chance against neji" said tenten tough her words isn't out of arrogance its just that neji is currently the strongest official genin naruto only had a month too train and he was a dead last.

"Well he is known as the most surprising ninja tenten for all we know he somehow got the kage too train him" kiba said and his words are true naruto is the most surprising ninja. "Who knows he might have even become a deity of sorts" he joked not knowing that he was partially right.

Tenten just snorted she would believe it when she saw it hinata nodded knowing how surprising naruto can be and his kindness. Sakura and ino nodded knowing that naruto had the hokage in his hands in a sense of fashion they where family in all but blood.

(Down in the arena)

"Alright will everyone but "cough" naruto uzumaki and neji "cough" hyuuga go up too the stands so the match can begin" said the injured proctor gekkou hayate he got his injury from spying however somehow the suna jounin baki froze and fell down his hearth stopped beating hayate went too the hokage too inform him making the invasion known and preparation for a counterattack possible.

Neji waited patiently till suddenly the wind started picking up leaves from a tree flew all over the arena and when they fell they saw him naruto uzumaki whit a girl but most where surprised that he didn't have the same cloths as before basically his orange monstrosity.

Naruto uzumaki still wore an open orange jacket whit a black shirt underneath whit orange pants and a black utility belt along whit 2 more belts hanging on the sides of the main one he also had black shoes and his headband is on his belt his hair is still spiky but he pushed it back making it focused on spiking backwards. All in all he surprisingly made orange look good on him, which is surprising but not unwanted.

The girl whit him is a longhaired blond girl whit her hair falling down her back too her feet she had on a green kimono whit orange flowers around it. She also had green eyes whit no pupils. All in all everyone wondered who she is.

"Naruto uzumaki has arrived but who are you" gekkou asked looking at the girl wondering why she was here whit the contestants.

"I am Gaia some idiot threw naruto threw a endless chasm ending up too my home and I was so focused on meditation whit natural chakra I absorbed half of him but he somehow tried too pull back taking half of me whit him so where now one of the same and out too kick ass and win this thing" answered the girl surprisingly sounding like naruto.

"Wont this be against the rules being 2 on 1" neji asked he didn't understand what was going on but apparently they mean that they fused in some sort chakra sharing maybe.

"Technically we are one of the same just in different body's we are one yet we are also 2 I am currently half naruto and half Gaia and so is she" naruto answered "basically you are supposed too fight me and she is currently half of me so even if we outnumber you in a way she is also a part of me" naruto explained he wasn't bothered by it he understood the situation.

Gekkou was a bit stunned at this their was a loophole sort of hard too pull off but still there and he has done it wow he is now set that he's unpredictable if he's fight whit kiba didn't prove it this sure did. "Well technically naruto is right however we should probably check whit the hokage if this is in the loophole naruto pointed out"

Gekkou answered.

(Up whit the kages)

Hiruzen didn't know if he should be happy naruto is alive or curious of wondering how he fused whit someone well partially fused but still he sighed, "since she is technically half of naruto it still means she is partially naruto like a clone since they are part of him this is something similar" he finally said.

.

Orochimaru was thinking along the same thoughts as his teacher but more along the line of what the hell is going on. This might change the plans should this girl Gaia be someone powerful but considering he hasn't heard of her she's probably an idiot. Was what an idiot would think but he was far from an idiot not only is her name strange but its also similar too a legend tough he hasn't read all of it.

Jiraiya was behind hiruzen and was both happy and surprised happy that he is alive and surprised about it too sure he had a feeling he fused whit someone but too say it out in the open like that only gave him relief knowing naruto is still their and not completely gone.

(Back too the fighters)

"Either way your still fated too lose that is the fate of the dead last" neji said arrogantly "even if you fused whit a jounin no matter you still wouldn't have enough time too use your technique's and your chakra control is probably crap" he finished and in some cases he might be right IF naruto fused whit a ninja you see when fusing whit a ninja your chakra would be shared and basically fucking whit your control even if it was a genin you would have double the chakra.

Tough naruto is fused whit a goddess even if he tried too he would not get anything less den perfect control the chakra is obedient too him like that after all he was technically its father so he knows everything about it that does not mean jutsu tough he has too learn that but any enchantments done too a ninja like tsunade senju would work 100 times as good as him that does not mean he is overpowered gods are likely too visit too test him in some cases if he really is worthy of the title god amongst gods.

Tough naruto is certainly as strong as one he still does not have the experience and that is important but at the moment experience isn't needed since he can take out a kage whit a hand behind his back the only one who might give him a challenge is madara and hashirama dear god their op madara controlled the kyuubi for Christ sakes.

Speaking of kyuubi he is technically his grandson since the juubi was Gaia daughter and I fused whit Gaia and kyuubi is a descendant of juubi basically grandson right their so me and him got along and in the end we became like best friends more den grandpa and grandson.

He even told me his name is kurama along whit the others which is shukaku matatabi and so on right now I currently have control of his chakra and considering me its pretty small but still we look awesome together like that kurama aggress on that. In any case enough of these backstories lets fight

Gekkou looked at the fighters and said "hajime" while jumping out of the arena and none too soon since neji charged in too hit narutos chakra points unlucky for him he never had a chance.

The moment neji attacked narutos chakra his own got overpowered and retaliated you see naruto still has coils however even the weakest of hyuuga can scratch it tough that is not good for them.

The tough was proven when neji was blown away like maito gai on steroids just hit him *surprised neji you see my chakra is not just jounin or kage as you would expect hell its not even bijuu level my chakra is bigger then all bijuus combined basically meaning if you hit my chakra coils even a bit den even the smallest crack will force the chakra out and attack you" naruto said making neji curse.

Neji studied naruto whit his byakugan and noticed that his chakra coils didn't change he didn't loose any chakra which means it regenerates faster which means his gentle fist is basically useless. Just as he finished that tough he got kicked from behind making him fly towards naruto while naruto in fact kicked him in the face effectively knocking him out.

Gekkou hayate was stunned naruto uzumaki won not by surprising anyone whit a secret technique but using a plan. You see most would not see how he planned anything he just kicked him too win.

Well those were fools naruto used the shock of his opponent whit his immunity too have his partner move behind his back normally neji would notice this even a jounin would however when they realized their greatest strength became useless they had too think how else too defeat him and in that moment they should remember his partner.

That is IF naruto was partnered whit her all the time since the preliminary's neji thought he knew naruto and that was his weakness sure it was all based on luck and had risks in it however all plans have risk to take it well that's a whole other story. People can make plans whit risks pretty easily but too do the plans would be another thing.

Either way he won pretty simple whit a plan and makes the gentle fist pretty much useless he defiantly is going too get that chunnin.

"Winner by knockout of the first match is naruto uzumaki" hayate said as naruto started going up too the contestant area too watch the next match "can shino aburame and kankuro of the sand please come down for your match" gekkou continued.

"I forfeit" kankuro said inwardly thinking 'cant let any of them see crow it would ruin the invasions plan' kankuro finished his inward monologue.

"Winner by forfeit is shino aburame" hayate said seeing shino's disappointed look and couldn't help but pity him all that preparation for nothing but then seeing naruto his pity increased tenfold he had too be his next match naruto might just have shown little whit no power however that means that he is confident in his ability literally saying 'I am better den you'.

"Will shikamaru nara and temari of the sand please come down" gekkou said.

(Same as canon basically shikamaru planning in different ways too capture temari whit his shadow ability den forfeit.)

"Will sasuke uchiha and garra of the sand please come down for your match" hayate said garra was waiting in the arena and waiting when suddenly kakashi and sasuke in a surprisingly new outfit looking pretty similar too naruto (I am not a complete sasuke hater tough I do love seeing his ass get kicked I have too admit him being a nice guy is pretty cool sometimes) he wore a blue shirt whit a black jacket and blue pants he also has black shoes.

"Sorry hope we are not late" kakashi said while training sasuke he noticed him being allot less how should he put it j jerk every night its like someone is talking too him and training him in some sort of weird fighting style while asking about it he just said in his words. "A god has come too teach me some things in my dreams I would be a fool not too listen" and said god obviously naruto did indeed come too visit him or should I say HER.

You see sasuke has always been a girl however she didn't want too deal whit CRA/clan restoration act they would have her as breeding stock luckily only she and her now dead father knows this let that asshole rot in hell. The only other one who knew this is naruto by accident of course when they were on the mission too wave they had too of share the bathroom and naruto being who he used too be saw her in her all naked glory and got an explanation. After a painful kick too the nuts may they rest in peace.

Her true name is satsuki and she is currently under an illusion god bless henge no jutsu. In any case she and naruto got along and has in some way started getting feeling towards each other what those feeling were neither knew however they agreed too explore it on the end of the chunnin exams.

'Speaking of which' naruto thought 'I really should find a way too tell her about my godhood' that's right he didn't explain when he trained her just said he was a uchiha guardian basically complete bull and said he had too train one of the last uchiha by his code and she is about too go too the chunin and wanted too get it over whit.

"You were late be glad that the third postponed it till now" hayate spoke as kakashi shrugged and left the arena "let the match between sasuke uchiha and garra of the sand begin" hayate spoke as he watched the beginning.

Sasuke surprisingly went into a weird stance he has not seen before and punch the air now normally this would be stupid but what happened shocked many except naruto and Gaia who trained and watched her train.

Garra's sand protected him but the flame was too hot and turned it too glass garra seeing that his perfect defense is in danger started attacking whit his sand however she punched the sand coming at her this continued till garra focused all the sand he had left too a drill too attack her but backfired when she burned it over his head making it crash on him she den appeared in front of him whit a hand on his face "forfeit" was all she said surprisingly shukaku was too afraid too come out because of gods in the area"

Then white feathers fell knocking out many citizens and genin the invasion has begun.

Well that's pretty much it I'm not sure what pairing him going to do since it's a difficult choice so I picked a harem too start off and pick a few girls id like paired whit naruto tough not all of them will be paired it wont be a huge harem just a small maybe 10 or more still haven't decided if you guys want too add any in the harem please do but right now there is only these so far.

Hinata hyuuga. I cant see her whit anyone else too be honest even tough naruto was an ass at not noticing her feelings in canon he never really knew what love was at the time so defiantly going to put her in it.

Hanabi hyuuga. Too be honest their isn't allot of hanabi parings and I sort of like her at the beginning she was arrogant in shippuden she was beginning too get out of her shell and when they are all adults I like her there because she is so similar too naruto in a way.

Femsasuke uchiha. Why else would I make her female too be honest I am defiantly a huge naruto female sasuke fan I just like how instead of brotherly love its real love.

Samui.

Kurotsuchi.

Tayuya.

Karin.

If you want any more and like the story please give me a few tips too make it better and say whom you want in on it. In any case please review again and tell my faults because again its my first time I'm a virgin at this. Also please tell me which kinds of gods or kings you want too fight him.

It can be from other anime like Gilgamesh from fate/stay or Zeus and Poseidon from Greek mythology Kratos from god of war. It can be anyone you chose naruto is overpowered in his world however he is not overpowered against these other gods and they will give him a fight he will never be stronger then them either.

So just so you know naruto will probably overkill allot of enemies but some will give him a challenge mostly s class ninja will give him a fun time too play and madara will be a small challenge but can defeat him whiteout too much effort together whit hashirama he will a bit more and lose a bit of chakra and juubi will give make him go 50% den gods will make him go 100% please review.


End file.
